poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to the World of Chima and Agrabah
This is how they arrived in China and Agrabah in Ryan's Quest: Chain of Memories. Laval: If anyone asks, you didn't see me! Crash: What? Laval: Sorry, I don't have time to explain. Just promise you won't tell! Sci-Ryan: Hey, what's that shiny orb you got there? Laval: Oh, nothing---nothing at all! Remember, you didn't see me! He left Sci-Ryan: Well. Looked like he was in a hurry. Ryan: She was hiding something. Sci-Ryan: I wonder what it was? They saw Lavertus look worried Lavertus: Oh, woe is me... Ryan: Is something wrong? Lavertus: Someone stole the golden chi! And we won't have a Speedor race. And to top it off, Laval has disappeared! My brother worried sick. He won't leave his chambers. Ryan: Laval? he disappeared? Lavertus: His Best Friends Dragged would know where he is, but now he's gone, too. Ryan: Wait a sec... Didn't we just see Laval? Matau: Yep. But she didn't look real happy to see US! Hey, wasn't she carrying something when we saw her? Ryan: You don't think that was the trident? Spikewave: You know, maybe it was. Bertram: Whar? But that means Ariel stole it! Spikewave: There must be some explanation. Lavertus is talking to himself Lavertus: Laval. Where did you run off to this time? If anything happens to you... My brother will think it's all my fault! He told me to keep an eye on im, and now this! What if he ran away because of something I said?! King Triton will banish me forever! Sora: I don't think we should tell him. Sci-Ryan: Guess we'll have to get to the bottom of this ourselves! They left They found at the forever rock Ryan: There he is! Laval: (To himself) This is all my fault. I wish I'd never taken Golden chi. I should've known things would turn out this way. Sci-Ryan: he DID take it! Crash: Pipe down! Somebody's comin'! ??????: No need to worry. You did the right thing. Scorm appeared Scorm: Why, I'm sure you'd do anything in the world to help your little friend. Poor cragger has been run away far away. No place for a crocodile. Why, if we don't hurry, you might not have a friend to save--- Laval: No! Scorm: Besides, you're not GIVING me the golden chu, dear---just letting me borrow it for a bit. You can save Cragger! Lend me the golden chi, and I'll help you! Laval: I know. But Dad needs the golden chi for the Speedor race. I need time to think. Scorm: Well, it's all the same to me. Just remember, your little friend is dodging bad guys from his doom. Well, you can come see me once you've made up your mind. He left Laval: What am I going to do? Ryan: Don't trust HIM, that's for sure. Lacal: How long have you been listening? Ryan: Oh, long enough. Sci-Ryan: It doesn't matter. Ryan's right! Don't trust that sea witch! he's up to no good. You can see it in her face! Laval: Then we all agree! The problem is, I don't have any idea where Cragger is. And he's the only one who can help. Ryan: What about us? C'mon. Let's go talk to him. You shouldn't have to do this by yourself. Laval: Really? You'll come with me? Ryan: You bet! I know how it feels to have friends in trouble. Let's get going! They went to the outland Scorm: My, so many guests! Have you made up your mind? Laval: I'll do anything for Cragger. But I need proof I can trust you. You said we could save Cragger if I gave you the Golden Chi. Well, prove it! Scorm: But of course! See? He show him Cragger Cragger: Laval! Sci-Ryan: I knew something was fishy! Scorm: There you have it. If you want your precious friends back, give me the golden chi! Laval: ... He give it to him Scorm: Ha ha! Mine at last! Now I'm ruler of all Chima! Laval: Let Cragger go! Scorm: But of course! I'm feeling generous. Cragger ran to Laval Scorm: Which reminds me... You always wanted to see other worlds, didn't you? Well, lion, I know just the world to send you to! Unfortunately, this will be a one-way trip! They are fighting him and defeated him Cragger: Please don't be mad, Laval. That scorpion tricked me. Laval: Cragger, as long as you're safe, nothing else matters. Now all we have to do is return the trident and everything will be okay. Ryan: But what if your father finds out you're the one who took it in the first place? Laval: I'll be grounded forever... Lavertus's voice is heard somewhere in the area Lavertus: Laval! Laval! Where are you, boy? If you can hear me, please answer! Laval: It's my uncle! He came all this way just to find me. Crash: Yep, and when he does, you're gonna get it! Ryan: Hey, I know! Why don't you just say the scorpion king stole it? And you got it back all by yourself! Then there's no way you'll get in trouble! Lacal: I just had the same idea! But...I can't do that. I don't want to get in trouble, but I can't lie. Not about this. I know I haven't made the best decisions lately. It was a mistake to take the golden chi. But I made that mistake because I wanted to help you, Cragger. I'm proud of that. Blaming someone else would mean giving those feelings up. So, I'm going to tell the truth. Spikewave: He's right, Ryan! Honesty is the best policy. Ryan: Hey, I was just kidding! Great, now I'M the one to blame. They left Chima and back in Castle Oblivion Ryan: Who could that have been before in my memory? (Thinking) It wasn't Meg... But another...girl? Maybe... I think her name was... Sci-Ryan: Ryan! Ryan: (Surprised) Aah! Sci-Ryan: Let's go! You want to find our friends, don't you? Ryan: Um, sure. Man. It was right on the tip of my tongue... They leave the Exit Hall. Meanwhike The girl in a white room. She's drawing a picture in her sketchbook of Ryan, Meg, herself, and Cody holding hands. Back to our Heroes Ryan and the gang enter the Fifth Floor. Ryan: I remember! All: Huh? Ryan: There was another girl! Crash: What? A girl? Where? Ryan: No, no, I mean at School where I used to live. Besides Meg and Cody, there was one other girl I was friends with. The four of us played together all the time. Spikewave: Ryan... Seems to me that's the first time you've mentioned her. Ryan: Yeah...I guess I forgot all about her. I think...she just suddenly went away when I was still really little. Bertram: What do you think made you remember that now? Ryan: I'm not sure. But it's been coming back in pieces as we go through the castle. Crash: So, do ya remember her name? Ryan: I don't remember. I feel kinda dumb. We said we weren't gonna forget our friends, and well now... I can't even remember her name. He puts his head down, ashamed Sci-Ryan: Ryan... Crash: Aww, you shouldn't be worryin', none! If it's been coming back to you in pieces... You're sure to remember her name just like everything else. They went Agrabah and they saw Aladdin Surrounding by Heartless Sci-Ryan: Look, Ryan! Someone's in trouble! (They see Aladdin up ahead. He is surrounded be several Shadows) Crash: We'd better do something! (They run into the brawl with their weapons) Ryan: Mind if we help? Aladdin: Thanks! I thought I was done for! (They fight the Heartless, but more keep coming) Crash: They just keep coming! Aladdin: Guess we'd better see if the legends are true. Magic lamp, my first wish! Get rid of these Heartless! (Aladdin holds out a lamp. Blue smoke comes out of it and a blue genie is released) Genie: Stand back, kids! Genie of the lamp coming through! Ain't nothin' I can't make right as rain---well, if we HAD rain in the desert. (Genie teleports beside Aladdin) Genie: But enough dry jokes! One Heartless disappearing act, coming right up! (Genie wags his finger in the air, and the Heartless disappear) Matau: Whoa! Bertram: Why didn't you call him in the first place? Aladdin looks down Aladdin: It's not that simple. You see--- Genie: I couldn't have said it better myself. But I will anyway! I'm strictly limited to three wishes per master. And ixnay on the wishing for more wishes! (Genie disappears) Ryan: So you've got two wishes left? Better use them carefully. Aladdin: I've got to get back to the palace somehow. But with all these Heartless... Crash: Hey, Ryan. We're headed that way too, so why don't we go with Aladdin? Ryan: Sounds like a plan. Aladdin: That would be great! Thanks a lot! (Our Heroes are heading towards the palace) Crash: So, uh, why are you going to the palace, Aladdin? Aladdin: That no good royal vizier, Jafar. He tricked me into getting this magic lamp from the Cave of Wonders. The cave was crawling with Heartless. I'm lucky I made it back to Agrabah in one piece! Ryan: Wasn't there anyone else there to help you out? This Jafar guy's got some nerve giving such dangerous orders. Genie: I know how you feel, Master. People have been ordering me around for 10,000 years. And what help do I get? I keep wishin' someone will wish me outta this gig. But go figure the odds on that. Aladdin: Well, how 'bout I use my third wish to set you free? Genie: Doth my pointy ears deceive me? Master, you'd do that for me? You're not just pullin' my topknot now, are you? Aladdin: I promise, Genie. Anyway, there's only one thing I really want. Genie: Then we'll just have to DO something about that, Al! Can I call you Al? So, what'll it be? Fame? Fortune? A herd of luxury camels to call your very own? Aladdin: Well, there's this girl. Her name is Jasmine. She's princess of Agrabah. And...that's the problem. It's hard for a "street rat" like me to get a chance to see her. That's how this all started. I thought if I went to the Cave of Wonders, I could get the treasure, and maybe then Jasmine would want to meet me. Ryan: Sounds like your wish should be that you can see Jasmine anytime you want, huh? Genie: Well, I've got just the package for you! You'll not only meet the lady, you'll go in style... ...as PRINCE ALI! How d'ya like the sound of that, Al? Aladdin: Me, a prince! Can you really do that? Genie: In an Agrabah minute! Aladdin: I guess the legends were true after all. C'mon, let's get to the palace! (They leave for the palace) (The group enters a small alley, and they notice something down below) Crash: Ah! Look at that! Aladdin: Who is that...? (Down below, Jasmine is on the ground and surrounded by Heartless) Aladdin: It's Jasmine! Sci-Ryan: She needs our help! Ryan: We'll never make it in time! Aladdin: Then I've no choice. Genie, I wish for you to save Jasmine! Genie: Can do! CHAAARGE! (Genie wags his finger, and the Heartless disappear. The group joins Jasmine at the bottom of the alley) Aladdin: Jasmine! Crash: We're lucky! She fainted, but it looks like she's okay. Ryan: But now you've only got one wish left. (More Heartless appear. Sora, Donald, and Goofy prepare for battle) Aladdin: Not again! Sorry, Genie. But you're the only one who can--- Ryan: Wait! This is your last wish! Don't waste it. This time, let US handle the wish-granting! (They defeat the Heartless) Ryan: See? We didn't need Genie this time. Aladdin: Thanks, Ryan. But I'm still down to my last wish... (There is a flash of light) Ryan: What--- Crash: Whoa! What's happening? Aladdin: Oh, no! The lamp! It's gone! (He feels around for the lamp. Jafar and Iago are on the ledge above) Jafar: Hmm, it seems my plans have gone amiss. I was certain you'd waste your last wish... ...what with poor Jasmine in distress and these delightful creatures to deal with. But no matter. At last the lamp and its genie are mine to command! Aladdin: Why are you doing this, Jafar? You've got the lamp! What more do you want? Jafar: Such an interesting question. You see, I knew you were going to use the lamp to try and win Jasmine's heart. But we can't have that, now, can we? Because I am the one Jasmine will marry! Ryan: You?! Jafar: Certainly you realize that if I marry the Princess, then nothing can stop me from becoming Sultan! You're nothing more than a pawn in my game, street rat! Genie! My first wish! Deliver Jasmine to me! (Genie appears, holding Jasmine in his hands) Aladdin: Genie! What are you doing?! Genie: Sorry, Al. My hands are tied on this one. I gotta obey whoever has his mitts on the lamp. Jafar: Precisely. Farewell, Aladdin...you fool! (Jafar and Genie leave. Aladdin puts his head down in failure) Aladdin: Great. Now I've lost Jasmine AND the lamp. Ryan: You can feel bad about it some other time! If you don't pull yourself together, you'll never see Jasmine again! You lost the lamp. So what? You can still save her on your own! Losing someone you care about is bad, but not as bad as never getting them back! Aladdin: Ryan... You're right. I can't give up now! I've gotta save Jasmine! Sci-Ryan: But Jafar's got the lamp. We can't just walk up to him and expect to win... Aladdin: Maybe we can. I've got an idea. Listen up! They engage Jafar at the palace gates Jafar: What's this? Has Aladdin given up on his precious Jasmine already? Well, I'm not going to waste a wish on the likes of you three. I'll deal with you! Ryan: Aladdin, now! ow! Aladdin jumps off from a nearby stand Jafar: What? You! Genie, seize him! Aladdin runs to Jafar but Genie appears in his way Genie: Al, forgive me! Aladdin: Gr... Genie knocks him away Aladdin: You fell for it, Jafar! Jafar: What do you mean?! Ryan: He means that you just blew your second wish! Only one left! Aladdin: Go ahead, use it to win Jasmine's heart. You'll still have us to deal with! Genie: Oh, NOW I get it. Al, you are so clever! Jafar: Well, well. The cunning of a rat. But unfortunately, you can't see beyond the bait. Your little ploy changes nothing! I can crush you once and for all AND make Jasmine my own! Genie! My last wish! Transform me into an all- powerful genie! They are going fight him and they defeated him Sci-Ryan: We rescued Jasmine AND we got the lamp back! Sci-Ryan: We rescued Jasmine AND we got the lamp back! Crash: You still have one wish left, Aladdin. Genie: He sure does. Time for me to make a prince outta this guy! Course, I'd like to be free, but like they always say, genies can't be choosers. You're probably miffed about that whole puppet-of-Jafar thing, anyway. Go on, Al. Wish for what's really in your heart. Be a prince. Get the girl. Aladdin: Okay, here goes. Genie, I wish for your freedom! Genie: But Al...! Genie starts to glow and he grows legs Aladdin: Now no one like Jafar can use you for evil again. Genie, you're free! Genie: Al, I'll never forget this. But what about Jasmine? What are you gonna do? Aladdin: I was wrong, Genie. If I used your help to win Jasmine... ...I'd be no better than Jafar. Jasmine means the world to me. I want to show her the real me. Ryan: That's the spirit! Aladdin: Thanks, and good luck to you, too. Ryan: What for? Aladdin: I was ready to give up back there, but what you said really kept me going. That's when it hit me. You must be looking for someone you care about, too. Ryan: Yeah... Aladdin: Listen, Genie... Genie: Say no more, little pal! I know JUST what you're thinking. Here you go, Sora! Genie creates a card of himself and gives it to Ryan, who puts it in his pocket Genie: Whenever you need me, just call. That okay with you, Al? Aladdin: Of course! Ryan: Are you sure? Genie: Anytime at all. Hey, without you guys, I might never have been able to ditch that lamp! And I think Aladdin will be fine without me for at least a little while. Ryan: I see. Thanks! Aladdin: Let's hope both our wishes come true, then. Take care, Ryan! Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3